The present disclosure relates generally to energy storage devices, and specifically to biocompatible energy storage devices.
Biodegradable electronics represent an attractive and emerging paradigm in medical devices by harnessing simultaneous advantages afforded by electronically active systems and obviating issues with chronic implants. Biodegradable electronics devices have been fabricated using a variety of natural and synthetic materials. However, autonomous on-board power generation can pose a significant challenge. Existing power supply strategies include energy harvesting systems or external radiofrequency signals. Energy storage devices such as batteries and supercapacitors can be used for chronic implants such as pacemakers, neurostimulators, and cochlear implants. Although high-performance energy storage systems provide a viable solution for temporary implants, toxic electrode materials and organic electrolytes with poor biocompatibility may present technical and regulatory hurdles for implementation and clinical adoption of biodegradable implants.